


i swear it was an accident.

by faerielung



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerielung/pseuds/faerielung
Summary: hi! this is kind of like a collab type thing idk, but me and wylan used the same prompt/first sentence to write our stories so thats cool! i put en as a co-writer, so go check envy out. i feel like a youtuber i hate this goodbye enjoy i guess
Comments: 1





	i swear it was an accident.

I swear it was an accident. I didn’t actually mean to unleash all of the demons in hell, but when your mom is practically Satan herself, you have connections.  
It had been five weeks since I had seen or heard from Theo. We were supposed to be in a successful long-distance relationship... but since I reside in the literal depths of Hell, communications through universes is complicated. He visited Hell around 7 weeks ago. I have no idea how he got to Hell, let alone The Depths. He doesn’t speak much. But, I digressed. We became somewhat “a thing” as the mortals call it. But he had to leave, of course. So he did. We figured we could communicate through some sort of way, I know my mom does it.  
So I may or may not have had to take a teensy, tiny, bit of his soul and put it in a vile. If I put enough intention into it, I can talk to him. He can talk back, if he hears me. But, it ran out. The thing with these communication devices, is that they are very very hard to obtain if the person is not in your dimension. So, I sent Sheldon. Sheldon is another demon, I found him online.  
He said he could take it to him, and just do a simple refill. Only thing I had to do was break into my mom’s little portal room, and give Sheldon the all-powerful key to come and go from dimensions. Well, turns out he is this all powerful mafia boss, and his name isn't Sheldon. I learned this after he had released all of his demon friends into the world.  
Yeah, turns out that causes some sort of “apocalypse” and the world is “going to end.” According to the “politicians.” So my mom is a bit “mad.”


End file.
